


The Gangs All here

by castielismybabydaddy



Series: Is it Only for the Views? [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Lance likes to feeeeeeel things, Lance x everyone upthere, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), lance becomes in love with Keith and Shiro, lance is a pornstar, theyre all pornstars, top Hunk, top Matt holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielismybabydaddy/pseuds/castielismybabydaddy
Summary: Being a pornstar is hard work. No, not because of the sex, but because of the people involved with making the sex happen; the people that are doing the sex. It's not everyday Lance has to force a few boners before the film starts reeling but today, he is almost certain that there will be no energy left in him to even make a dick joke after what his producers plan for him.





	

Sweaty bodies and endless erections are literally Lance's life. He gets paid for it, or should we say, he gets paid for the views.

Being a pornstar is hard work. No, not because of the sex, but because of the people involved with making the sex happen; the people that are doing the sex. It's not everyday Lance has to fake a few boners before the film starts reeling but today, he is almost certain that there will be no energy left in him to even make a dick joke after what his producers plan.

"Lance you in for a group shoot today?"

Lance has to do a double take, his hopes his boss was actually asking him instead of putting the statement into a freindly yes or no question. "You mean a gangbang? I just did a threesome with Kogane and Takashi yesterday!" He pinched his hips in exaggeration, "They DOUBLE penetrated me. For an hour. I don't think I can handle four more dudes in this ass for another week."

His boss sighed and did that little guilt face that blatantly told Lance that the statement was in fact put into a friendly question.

"What the hell!" Lance rolled his eyes, and after accepting this call, crossed his arms. He might have to fuck these dudes but he sure as hell don't have to make his boss feel better about not asking if his body was ready for it. Those two boys were so intimate on the foreplay that Lance had actually forgot they were even recording. Not that he was complaining. Nor was he complaining about the extra orgasm in his private shower afterwards.

"Names, I will need to size them up. And am I the only bottom? Please tell me I'm not the only one getting fucked."

Another look of guilt had Lance stomping his foot like a teenager.  This should not be happening.

"Well it's Keith and Shiro-the two from yesterday- a new guy named Hunk and another guy named Matt," Lance's boss held up full body nudes of all of them, pleased that Lance took them with out making any other noises of distaste.

"So you say this one is new? He's kinda handsome... And I'm just going to think I left a extremely good impression on those two," Lance cracked lifting up the pictures of Shiro and Keith, "they are the physical imitation of loooong dick style," Lance crooned wiggling his eye brows and laughing when his boss snatched the photos out of his hand. He ignored the pat in his shoulder and started off.

"Alright I'll be in my room napping for this adventure," Lance sashayed down the hall dramatically, releasing a pitiful fake cry when he was about to turn the corner. Just when he was out of sight he cursed quietly in both languages.

He absolutely did not want to have a gangbang but if the money's good, who is he to deny an hour? Who he didn't want to have the gangbang with was a different story.

Those two Japanese guys.

He's never, in his whole career, been in love with any pornstar as much as he was with those two. The moment he stepped out of the fake bathroom with the tearable lingerie he could only expect another boring shoot, but when they touched him? When their fingertips massaged every part of his sensitive body to make the experience more real, it was like God blessed him for being alive.

Which wasn't supposed to happen.

Lance came to the conclusion a long time ago that sex was the only thing he wanted to live for, and having two hot guys mess with strings that shouldn't have never been touched made him want to quit immediately. He sat in his shower for a good thirty minutes trying to wash the intimacy off of his skin only to miss it when it was gone.

Now he has a few hours until he will be handled by them once more after promising he would never be alone in the same room as Shiro or Keith again.

He pushed open his door and rushed over to his wardrobe cart. What the fuck should he wear. After being in the business for a few years his team decided to let him have the choice of choosing his outfits because he knows what he looks best in. But this is different. His lingerie from last night was fancy but stereotypical. It was his first shoot with them and he didn't know what they'd prefer; didn't really care because he was only going to wear it for a minute.

Lance pulled out several laces and silks. Even brought out a few garters before shaking his head at his desperation. Keith liked lace. He noticed that when he fucked around the lace instead of taking it all the way off.

Shiro, on the other hand, liked choking and pulling him back into place if he wiggled away. So he mismatched two black outfits, one with tearable lace bottoms and a leather choker and brought out a sheer black robe that reached mid buttock, incase Hunk or Matt was into light bondage.

A knock on his door made Lance sigh. Assuming it was his boss telling him the time he didn't bother putting his regular clothes back on.

A choked sound followed Lance's snarky 'what', and when Lance saw it wasn't his boss his eyes became saucers.

Keith and Shiro were standing side by side; Keith holding back a laugh and Shiro looking like he just swallowed a pepper.

"Ah, listen I'm sorry, I though you were my boss..." Lance made a half hearted attempt to cover his outfit of choice. He was hoping to make it a surprise but kablam it's not anymore.

"No worries," Shiro smiled, "we were just wondering how you were holding up. You know, from last night." Shiro made an awkward gesture towards Lance. He couldn't help it, he laughed out loud. How could someone so hardcore in bed be so soft and awkward afterwards? It was truly a gift.

"Ha, well, I'm not dead," Lance patted his hips, "And according to my higher ups, us three and two more are going to be going at it again today?" Lance looked to Keith this time, who was glaring daggers at his panties. It was Lances turn to be an awkward mess.

"Are those for us?" Keith asked, Lance crossed his legs slightly. His eyes came down to his outfit again. "I-uh- Well you see..." he scratched the back of his head, willing the heat away from his cheeks.

"I was picking out what I should wear tonight, and ended up with this," Lance glanced between the two, "Why do you not like it?"

Lance jumped a little when Shiro punched Keith in the arm. "He was complementing you, Lance. I personally enjoy this little thing right here," he hooked his pointer in the little loop of Lance's collar tugging lightly. Lance moved forward until Shiro's mouth was a short bit away.

"I'd hoped you would, considering this was to suit you and Keith." Lance felt a stray hand on his hip pulling softly on the panties.

"Were these for me?" Keith breathed into Lances ear, chuckling at Lance's weak nod. Keith pulled back tapping on Shiro's shoulder to bring him back as well. To say that the only thing keeping lance up right now was the doorknob is an overstatement. He watched the two men step back and walk down the hall without even a goodbye.

  
When they were out of sight, Lance let out the most pitiful whimper and covered his face in his hands.

How was he going to survive this night?

  
~~~~

  
Lance was alone in the staged room. Well alone as in he was the only star there. Of course the camera crew was there setting up small cameras in the seats for the undershot without getting in the way of the actual porn.

He was told that Hunk was into bondage so a loose rope tied his arms together behind his back. Matt was into  choking like Shiro so his collar was set in place.

The room was set up like a living room and he was on his knees in front of the door for when the guys walked in. Lance had rolled his eyes when they told him that he was supposed to be the thing that Shiro's "engaged girlfriend" brought for his "bachelors party".

"And! Action!"

Lance settled onto the heels of his feet as he waited for the men to stumble through the door acting drunk off their asses.

  
The camera man focused on the door before introducing Lance into the shot. Hunk had a loose arm around Keith's shoulders as they walked in, Shiro setting his jacket onto the post before his smiling face fell with shock at seeing Lance.

"Who are you?" Shiro demanded, faux anger in his voice. Lance didn't speak, instead glanced at the fancy note that the "girlfriend" left on the table for Shiro to read.

As scripted Keith ripped the note out of Shiro's hand and read it out loud.

"Have fun, the condoms are in his underwear." Keith's voice dropped into a low growl when he said underwear. Shiro looked to the guys as if trying to tell them that if was a bad idea.

"Come on, big boy," Lance called out, a smirk etched into his face, "your honey picked this outfit just for you. You don't want her to be sad do you?" Lance rolled his hips seductively. Keith flinched noticeably at Lance's comment.

'Your honey picked this outfit just for you' Lance meant himself. He was the honey for these guys.

Hunk walked up first hand going directly into the tuff of Lance's bangs, pulling his head back and smacking their lips together. Lance smiled into the kiss, huffing against Hunk's plump lips when they pull apart. His tongue lapped the drop of saliva off of Lance's chin which, in Lance's book, was hot as fuck.

Hunk took a step back and let Matt replace his spot while he and Keith scavenged Lance's body for the condoms. The familiar softness of Keith's fingertips caused a weak moan from Lance. He shivered at the two sets of fingers playing with the hem of his panties tugging the flavored condoms out.

A surprise grunt flew out of Lance's mouth when he was lifted to his feet by the ropes around his wrist. It was Shiro who was manhandling him to the couch were he was thrown face first into the cushions.

Shiro appeared in front of his face. His dick was out and his eyes hard. Lance smiled inwardly and pushed himself up more so he could bend over the back of the couch and take Shiro in his mouth.

As the other three toyed with his ass Shiro slowly rubbed the head of his dick across Lance's lips, even popped Lances cheek a few time when he swiped his eager tongue across it without permission.

"Open," Shiro commanded quietly, and Lance conceded, sticking his tongue out to be dramatic. The camera guy got close up when Shiro's cock hit the back of Lance's throat. The desperate moan that flew out of Shiro's mouth couldn't be even more convincing. The reminder of him and Keith being desperate for this made Lance happy.

He swirled his tongue around the head before dipping in again and swallowing around Shiro. The received multiple hushed grunts of approval. And it was Keith that took the first plunge in his ass.

He wasted no time with opening Lance up with two fingers. Humming quietly to himself when Lance pushed back onto his wiggling fingers. Lance had Shiro in his throats when Keith found his prostate, which caused him to choke haphazardly and squeeze his legs tight. This was his favorite part with these too.

They knew how to string him out by the power of each other in only a short hour, And the added on pleasure from Hunk and Matt made the feeling all the more sensational. After a few moments Shiro switched with Matt and Hunk had settled himself underneath Lance's spread legs.

This is were they change everything. Lance exaggerates popping off Matt's cock and turns around, making sure Hunk was still in between his thighs. He waited for the cameraman to be in position for a close up of the penetration part of the video before sinking down onto Hunk's thick girth. He hissed curses as Hunk pounded into him. Surprisingly hunk unwounded his arms, and his fingers immediately found his own hair.

Maybe the anxiety of the sudden shoot, made him tight because he felt full. Keith licking the inside of his thighs and praising both Hunk and Lance's cocks did not dull the burning need to cum hard.

Matt and Keith climbed the couch and stood close enough to Lances face that their dicks touched, while Shiro settled in between Lances spread thighs.

Huffing out a throaty groan, Lance took hold of both cocks and began pumping. He gazed up at Keith whose eyes were begging Lance to take him in like he missed the feeling of Lance's hot mouth, so who was Lance to deny such a needy man.

He rolled his hips down one good time, enjoying the feel of Hunk deep inside of him before gripping Keith's thighs tight and opening his mouth. Lance closed his eyes just to feel Keith slide in and out. The heaviness on his tongue... the surprisingly sweet taste of Keith's precome... There was something else hot too, although not in his mouth. Nor was it Hunk's sharp thrusts. No, it was near his own cock.

Something hot and wet has engulfed him and Lance had not prepared for it. He tried to close his legs, but there were hands pressing him apart. He needed to pull away from the sensory overload or he won't last that much longer.

He popped off of Keith with a cry and his hands found the head of the culprit between his legs. Shiro's white tuff of hair against his stomach filled him with feelings that should never been created. Lance tensed his body involuntarily and Hunk growled into his throat.

"Fuck!" Lance whimpered watching Shiro bob in time with Hunk's thrusts; oh.... no man has ever looked as good on his knees.

A sharp smack to his cheek brought his attention back to the two men standing over him. Keith was smirking, and Matt held tightly to his throbbing erection.

"Oh please," Lance faced Matt this time, sliding his waiting cock down his throat with ease. His dick was fuller than Keith's but just as heavy, but unlike Keith, Matt didn't let Lance lead. Matt stuck his finger in the loop and thrusted down Lances throat.

He was definitely gonna need some hot tea after this. He noticed that Matt liked to go deep and yank lance forward with his collar in a sexy attempted to make it farther, before pulling all the way out and watching him choke on the spit and precum.

It was like another timer went off in all of their heads and everything changed again. Lance was on the floor, Shiro behind him and Keith infront. It was the same position as last time. They were gonna double fuck him like yesterday.

What's next he was gonna fit two cocks in his mouth?

Again Lance thought too soon, because just as Keith pressed himself along side Shiro, Hunk and Matt stood behind Shiro's head.

"There.. is no.. way," Lance whimpered again, his voice reaching two octaves higher when Keith and Shiro fucked into him together.

There were hands everywhere four on his hips, one around his neck forcing his head up and two in his hair to hold him in place.

Lance had his eyes closed once more as Hunk and Matt took turns fucking hard into his mouth. He felt everything. From the sweet caresses on his ribs and thighs to the painfully pleasing tugs on his hair.

Lance moaned quietly when Shiro and Keith quickening their pace. He needed to breath, he needed to focus on the bottom half of his body. He needed to scream out, but his arms were limp. His body pliant in the grasp of these four men.

A warm hand wrapped around his aching cock(that he forgot all about) and began jerking. That got him out of his stupor. Lance yanked his head back, freeing his mouth, and screamed. His nails dug into someone high and some one low, and his body convulsed.

"Oh Shit shit shit shit! Oh God," Lance blubbered, his legs tightening around Shiro's waist, wanting the orgasm to hold in longer. That hand didn't slow down, and neither did their dicks.

Lance's breath hitched when Shiro sat up suddenly and kissed Lance hard on the mouth. He pulled back slightly to catch his breath, "Come for me," and Lance did.

His nails probably made who he held onto bleed but he didn't care, his come painted Shiro's chest and a well earned scream flew out of his mouth. Only when he calmed down did Keith and Shiro pull out to stand along side Hunk and Matt.

Like any and all gang bangs, the end of the video is just a bunch of dudes coming onto the victims face. Lance sat on his heels once more and rested a hand on Matt's and Shiro's thighs, tongue out, and waited for the guys to finish.

When the director yelled cut and someone handed Lance some wipes, he got a few pats one the back. Even a free kiss from Keith.

"Because I didn't get the chance to do it while we where filming," Keith murmured into Lance's shoulder before they hugged and went to their separate rooms.

Before Lance could even open his door, his boss came running to him.

"Imma make them a constant pair with you," he announced with a hearty laugh.

"Are you talking about Shiro and Keith?" Lance leaned against the wall, watching his boss nod like his life depended on it.

"Also you get the rest of this week off, maybe go on a date with those two. Get to know each other so the sex is even more enjoyable." His boss laughed again, and even Lance let loose a chuckle.

"I'll think about it. Now let me clean up." Lance scolded and stepped into his room, slamming the door. He tossed his robe to the floor and made a beeline for the bathroom.

Another knock on the door stopped him. "I swear if he doesn't let me get two fucking seconds of rest I will cut his throat," Lance hisssd to himself, not bothering to throw on anything.

He opened the door again ready to yell, when he saw it was Keith and Shiro like earlier he hid his nakedness behind the door.

"Aww look at him," Keith cooed, stepping inside the room. Keith pulled Lance into a tight hug and kissed him again.

"You did wonderful earlier honey. Too bad I couldn't fuck you with your panties on," Keith nuzzled into Lances neck, "maybe next time."

Lance smiled. "Yeah I was told to go on a few dates with you two to make the sex better, but I don't know. You seem pretty keen on making me feel like a fucking princess." Lance laughed, pulling away from Keith's grasp.

"Buut, I need a shower, you four did a work on this body and I need to fix myself up." Lance kissed Shiro and then Keith.

"Come find me in an hour, don't knock just come in because I might pass out after my cleanup."

Shiro nodded, tugging a disappointed Keith out of the room. Maybe next time. Lance stepped into his bathroom.

 

He can not WAIT for next time.


End file.
